The Girl Behind Blue Eyes
by Kiku Nakamura
Summary: The life before Thalia ever made it to Camp Half-Blood. The life of a girl who never had parents to actually keep her in check. The life of a girl who lost her brother. The life of a girl that became a runaway at the age of nine. It's the girl who found family on the street. [One-shot] [Thalia-centric]


The Girl Behind Blue Eyes  
by: _Kiku Nakamura  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own the base for the cover photo. I do not own PJO nor HoO. Good luck on suing me after putting up this disclaimer. For the entertainment of fellow demigods and what-nots only.

* * *

Mother was a drunkard and Thalia had most oftenly fought with her. That in itself was no surprise.

No one was ever around when it happened. Jason was always put away. As a sister, she was more protective than their mother.

It usually just started with just talking. Everything got out of hand fast. Their mother took pressure as a single mom, but so did a seven year-old girl who grew up only seeing her father at home only for a year -before Jason was born- and left with a woman without self control (even when she was sober) to be called "mom". A beautiful woman in the height of her career as an actress in Los Angeles. Long gone were the stunning red carpet smiles. The lady said she was never going to get rid of her drinking habit.

Constantly littering more wine and beer bottles than someone should, as she was taking care of children, Miss Grace didn't care. It was those bottles that she changelessly threw at her daughter. At first earning a few bruises and cuts from the damage done, Thalia learned fast from mistakes. This caused that girl to throw out as many of the bottles and cans out even before the garbage disposal pick up arrived in the neighborhood.

They all said that at least having a mother was better than being an orphan was never true for Thalia. She didn't stay quiet for long. Always raging back, Thalia turned over chairs only to be faced with a mad lady shoving her against one of the kitchen counters. She pushed off of which she fell on and maneuvered pass the woman. Then she went to find Jason.

At the end of every argument, Thalia would rush up to the room with Jason still in his baby crib. Making sure to lock the door, she slid down against it. She never ran away or called the police. Everyone would send her back home. There were no more marks to show that she was harmed from child abuse and her legs could never carry her far enough. Jason still needed to be taken care of and she could never leave him with their mother.

Most times she'd choose to only cry with Jason in her arms because the strong suit she wore always melted before it could regenerate. She'd press her lips against the top of Jason's little baby head and just sniffle with him, sometimes hours nonstop.

When times got worse, Thalia slept on the floor of her brother's room, scared of what their mom would do when she was even more drunk than usual.

Then when Jason had turned two for a few months, it was the last straw. The only thing keeping her grounded to that Californian house was her baby brother. She should have known that their mom never brought them out to the park for a picnic without a reason.

It was then at nine that she left home never to return again. She had already packed up an old school book bag with clothes and a small stash of food and money she got from her mother throwing it around the house. She grabbed several plastic water bottles and a flashlight. The last one proved to be a handy weapon but also devastating in the case of monsters. It was a signal flare telling Greek nasties, "Here I am. Free demigod food. HEY! I'M HERE!" She didn't realize it before she met Luke Castellan, the boy two years older than her and also a half-blood fleeing from his mother. He never said any more about it, the case was closed just like Thalia about her brother. Except she never mentioned him at all. Dead or abandoned and unreachable because she didn't have a clue as to where he was.

She supplied herself with anything that might have even seemed to come in handy or could be used as a weapon. Luke kept on insisting it was alright though because they had safe houses pretty much everywhere. It was all okay; she had Aegis. Things just got strange when she stumbled upon a magic goat. Amalthelia furthering assuring her the facts that she was indeed the daughter of Zeus. Then they met Halcyon Green and the predicted death by leucrotae at precisely 7:03. All plans and prophecies (from Hal who was practically a male oracle) were exchanged. The sad and lonely part had frightend her when Hal told her about herself but she got hopeful when he said she would meet family again.

They escaped from the old mansion although leaving Hal behind had made both Luke and her suffer. They met Annabeth Chase as part of the Fates' wishes and she was just another runaway. A seven year-old girl with a feisty attitude. She swung a hammer around like it was the way to go as a demigod. To be honest Thalia was scared that it was a trap with her bottom lip quivering and golden-blond curls, this could all be a strong Mist.

Even against all odds, Luke extended his hand. He said that she didn't have to hold onto her family anymore. He handed her the dagger that Hal gave him just earlier that day. He said that he would support all three of us, the way that our families never did. And Thalia cried that night that she was on guard duty. Annabeth reminded her so much of Jason. He should have been six by now. Just a year younger than the girl curled up next to her. She seemed so vulnerable but her eyes were bright and shining. Annabeth was the family that Thalia had met, that's what she believed at the time. She swore by her father's name and on her very own "short" demigod life to protect both Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan. They were the only family she had left in the world. And she did it on the hill, right before they reached safety.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I came up with this idea when I had to sit waiting for my brother at auditions. It's so sloppy though. I was supposed to be working on my Jeyna collection- _for rome and more_ but I really am stuck on writer's block. **

**Read and Review please. It makes my day and makes you feel good 'cuz you did a good deed. **

**Signed,  
Ivy**

**Date Completed: January 22, 2014  
Word Count- 1,010**


End file.
